Love is Tragic
by JaLye
Summary: Sasuke comes back after five years. He proposes to Sakura to rebuild his clan and because he loves her. But, he finds out that she is engaged to Sai. Sorry if it's sad. i was sad writing this.


hey, guys! what's up? so, this is like, my first story. give me your honest opinion.

This is dedicated to my good friend, Annie, who, sadly, had to go to a different school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

summary: Sasuke comes back after five years. He proposes to Sakura to rebuild his clan and because he loves her. But, he finds out that she is engaged to Sai. Find out what happens!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure was walking towards the gates of Konoha. He was limp and had deep bruises and cuts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's POV

"Man, I'm bored. Huh? who's that?" he asked himself.

He saw the figure fall down. Naruto ran over to him and was shocked to see who it was.

"Sasuke?" he gasped. It has been five years since he's last saw his...um, friend. He took Sasuke to the hospital where Sakura was.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, Sakura, can you heal teme over here?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's back?!" Sakura was shocked to hear this. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to come back in such a bad shape.

"Yeah, but he looks pretty bad."

"Of course he looks bad! He's all bruised and he has got cuts."

"Uh, well I know that! Can you heal him?"

"Yeah, just leave us alone."

"See ya."

"Bye, Naruto."

Sakura took a look at him. 'Five years. He's been gone for that long.' She thought, tracing his jaw line with her forefinger. She began to heal his deepest wound to stop the bleeding.

When he was _finally_ healed, Sakura was exhausted and fell asleep next to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke still asleep. She put her hand on his forehead, making sure he doesn't have a fever. She went down to the kitchen and got him breakfast.

Sasuke's POV

'Unngh, where am I?' Sasuke thought.

He woke up to see he was in a white hospital room. Sakura came in to find he was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

"Huh? Sakura?" She put the tray on the table next to him. Sasuke was happy and relieved to see her again. She looked the same, but her hair grew down to her hips, her body more mature, and her curves showed more.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Sakura. How did I get here?"

"Naruto saw you near the gates and brought you here."

"That dobe brought me here? Maybe he _is_ good for something."

"Hehe. Maybe he is." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Sakura, there's something I've been meaning to ask you since we were still team seven."

"Hmm?"

"Well, you know how I've been wanting to rebuild my clan?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking and I want you to be my wife and help me accomplish that dream." Sakura felt a feeling she haven't felt in a long time. She had tears running down her face. She was crying.

'_So he_ did_ love me. But he's a little too late. If he only came a month earlier.'_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But I'm engaged to Sai." Hearing this, he was heartbroken. He couldn't bear the thought of his Sakura belonging to another man.

"But you said that you'd love me forever."

"I do, but it was arranged. My parents were afraid I was never going to marry anyone because I've waited so long for you."

"I'm sorry. I understand. But couldn't you break it off?"

"I-i'm sorry, but after I rejected so many suitors, my parents decided they'd have me marry him without a choice, whether I like it or not. I didn't want to, so I bought as much time as I can to wait for you to come back," Sasuke hugged her while she cried onto his chest.

"When's the wedding?"

"Next month."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wedding

Sakura was walking down the isle to her wedding. Tears were falling down her face. Most brides were happy, but she was miserable. She wasn't marrying her true love, but the person she despise the most. (well, you can't really blame her. No offense to Sai lovers)

She approached the alter.

"Do you, Sai (sorry, don't know what his last name is) take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Sai answered the priest.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Sai as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I-I-i" Just as soon as she was about to answer, Sasuke ran into the church.

"Sakura! You can't marry him! I still love you!" Everybody in the church gasped (except Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata). They were all whispering about how the "heartless" Uchiha could ever love an annoying girl like her.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Sai. I could never learn to love you."

"Uchiha! You stole Sakura's love from me!" Sai ran over to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach. Since Sasuke wasn't fully recovered, he couldn't really take the punch.

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha, I'll fight you for Sakura's love!" Sai challenged.

"Then bring it!" Sasuke accepted.

"No, Sasuke! You've just been released from the hospital a few days ago!" Sakura was really worried for him.

Sai threw punches and kicks toward Sasuke's stomach and jaw mostly. Sasuke avoided and blocked most of them, but Sai still inflicted critical damage to him. Sai threw a kunai to Sasuke and Sakura's heart stopped because of where the kunai pierced him.

The kunai stabbed him through his heart.

"NOO!"

"SASUKE! SASUKE! DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura was crying an ocean.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I can't stay here much longer."

"Sasuke…" Sakura pulled the kunai out of his chest and planted a kiss on his warm lips.

"Sasuke, I want to be with you forever." Sakura took the kunai and plunged it through her own heart, taking her life. Sakura laid her head on his chest and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

They died in that position, and they met again in Heaven with their unborn son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so maybe some of you are like WTF! I'll explain it if you're confused. Too lazy rite now. Lolz! And, I wanna take a nap.

My first ever story! COMPLETED!!! Or, if you want, I can continue. I'll think of a way to make them come alive again. No, not as zombies, if that's what you're thinking!!!

yes, i submitted another story sooner, but i just found out about the wordpad i have. i'm an idiot! lol!


End file.
